


Surprise

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Request on Tumblr: fluffy JaeminWhile Jaemin has been on tour with his members, things have started to go downhill for you. Jaemin is determined to put a smile back on your face.





	Surprise

Sighing quietly, you swung open the door to your apartment. It had been 3 weeks since Jaemin had left for tour with his members, and the house was unsettling without him. There were no love notes left around the house for you to find, there were no late night movie dates and the saddest part, was the fact that he wasn’t there to cuddle you on your worst days.

As if he knew you were thinking about him, your phone lit up with a FaceTime call from your boyfriend. You dropped your purse to the side and answered his call

“Hi babe!” he smiled at your picture on his phone “ I’ve missed you so much! I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to call you often.” his smile fell as he said this, hoping you wouldn't be too mad at him. You understood his job was demanding, and you knew it was hard for him to keep up on his own schedule and try and conquer the time difference between you.

“It’s okay” you replied back “I understand” he smiled again, excited to tell you everything that has happened since you last spoke.

“We had a concert last night and I killed it babe. I performed really well and didn’t mess up my lines but Jeno fell down during the dance and I know I’m not supposed to laugh but he was okay after and Jisung…” you were smiling at him, listening to him continue on about the concert, but your mind was elsewhere. You were thinking about all the upcoming deadlines in school, the demands of your job, and the fact that your friends were treating you like pure shit. Obviously, you wanted to pay attention to Jaemin, but it was hard to focus on one thing when you had so much to deal with.

“Babe?” you heard him call into the phone. You had begun wandering around the apartment, aimlessly fixing things that were already in their rightful place. Jaemin stopped talking when he realized you had zoned out, watching you pick up anything that stood out to you. He was concerned about you, not knowing what was going on in your life was hard for him. He wanted to know everything that he had missed, he wanted to know what had made you like this. When he left, you were up for a new job promotion, had just aced all of your midterms, and were in the process of planning a night out with your friends, but now, he wasn’t sure what had gone wrong.

He called out to you again after he noticed that you didn’t answer the first time. You had settled onto a chair in the kitchen, propping your phone up against the centrepiece. When your eyes focused back onto the phone, you noticed Jaemin had been staring at you with concern written across his features.

“Sorry. What were you saying about Jisung?” you rested your chin in the palm of your hand, doing your best to give him your full attention.

“What’s wrong?” you could see the background change and you realized that he was walking back to his room. Previously, he was someone else's room where the other members had gathered, but now he was alone.

“Where are you going?” you hoped you weren’t the reason he decided to bail on his friends.

“I want to hear about what I’ve missed while I’ve been gone. Its obvious something has happened and I’ve been talking about all the fun I’ve been having while you’re suffering. I want you to talk to me about everything. I know I’ve been absent the past few days and I’m so sorry. I know it must be really hard on you to be alone in the house” you watched him lay down on his bed, using the pillows to keep his phone upright. The room was dimly lit, but it was enough to see the look of concern that was evident on his features.

You sighed, rubbing your hands over your face as if it could magically erase the pain you had been feeling the past few weeks. Jaemin waited, not wanting to push you too far. He watched your eyes flit across the room, never settling on anything for too long. He knew you were trying to organize your thoughts into coherent sentences, so he just waited.

You put your hands down in front of you, folding them neatly.

“It started a couple days after you left” you began. Jaemin nodded, making sure you knew he was listening attentively.

“And I know you are busy so I haven’t mentioned any of this to you, but a lot has happened” and so you spill everything. You tell him about how you did, in fact, get the new job, but your boss was a giant dick. He didn’t distribute the work evenly among the other workers, but instead, he gave it all to you and didn’t allow any of the other people to help you. He made you work late nights and early mornings, not caring that you were also trying to keep up with your studies. As a result of this, you were now falling behind in some of your classes and it was becoming increasingly harder to submit your assignments on time.

Your so-called ‘friends’, didn’t want much to do with you now that Jaemin and his members had left the country. You had quickly learned that they only wanted to be your friend so that they could be near your boyfriend and his friends. They had become hell-bent on trying to get Jaemin to notice them. When you had told them that you weren’t going to set them up with the other members of NCT, they quickly turned on you and started to spread rumours around campus and now no one would speak to you. You assured him that you would rather have him in your life than some fake friends because you knew he would blame himself for this awful incident.

You also tell him that you bought a cat to temporarily fill the empty space in your bed, and this made him laugh. That sound was music to your ears and it made your heart fill with love. Despite everything that had happened, his smile made you smile.

You weren’t sure when you had started crying, but now the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. Your sweater sleeves were soaked and you were sure you looked like a mess, but Jaemin never said a word. He waited until you caught your breath before he finally spoke.

“I’m sorry baby” were the first words to leave his mouth. You could see the sadness in his eyes and you knew he was hurting over the fact that you were left here by yourself to deal with this.

You forced a smile, “it’s okay. I know you would be here if you could. I just didn’t want to burden you with this while you are out living your dream”

“Baby listen. I always want to hear about your day, no matter how good or bad. The fact that I am thousands of miles away does not change the fact that I love you and I am always wondering about what you’re doing or how you’re feeling, okay?” he was looking at you intently, waiting for a reply

“Okay” was all you could say in response. You weren’t sure what you had done to deserve someone as sweet as him but you were thankful to have him.

“I’m going to make it up to you, okay? I’ll make up the fact that I wasn’t there for you during this. I promise.” you weren’t sure what he meant, but you didn't question it, you just nodded.

You and Jaemin had stayed on the phone for hours that night and it ended with him singing you to sleep.

A couple of days later, you walked into work and were greeted by a couple of your coworkers grinning brightly at you. Some of them were giggling to themselves while smiling in your direction, and it was safe to say that you were very confused. You continued the walk to your desk, only to be met with a giant bouquet of flowers with a note peeking out of the top. A couple of the male employees shot you confused glances, whispering to the person standing closest to them. A couple of the girls you were friends with not even a month ago were sending you jealous glares, upset that you were receiving the love from your boyfriend and not them. You placed your paperwork down on the corner of your desk, gently picking up the note and reading it to yourself

"I hope you have a great day babe. Thinking of you always xoxo J"

You smiled, placed the note on your desk, making a mental note to tape it up next to your computer, and you leaned in to smell the beautiful arrangement of flowers. Jaemin always had the most creative ways to make you smile, no matter the distance between you. You snapped a picture of them, sending to Jaemin and thanking him for the wonderful surprise and assuring him it put a big smile on your face.

You thought the flowers would be the only surprise that Jaemin had planned for you, but boy you were you wrong.

Walking into your class one night a week after the flowers, you were met with a white box wrapped with a pink bow on your desk. This time, you were unsure how Jaemin had pulled this one off. Sitting in your desk, you looked around at the people sitting around you but they were all looking back at you, curious as to what was lying in the box.

Gently pulling on the bow, the box fell open to reveal neatly placed red wrapping paper. You pushed it aside, met with a card, a picture frame, and a couple of snacks from the country Jaemin was currently in. Opening the card, it read

"Something so you don’t feel so lonely. Place it on your bedside xoxo J"

Turning over the frame, it was a picture of you and Jaemin that you had never seen before. It was Jaemin sitting in a chair in his dressing room with you sitting on his lap, whispering in his ear. He had a smile on his face from ear to ear and was tightly holding you in his arms. You figured it was safe to assume that one of his members had taken this picture, but it was now one of your favourites.

With a smile on your face, you picked up the snacks one by one and you inspected the packaging. You didn’t understand the language but you trusted that he picked snacks he thought you would like. A couple of girls in your class had jealousy written on their faces, nudging their boyfriends in the process and their boyfriends were sending you curious looks. Holding up the frame, you explained to them that your boyfriend had been away for a while and had sent you some surprises to make up for it. Some classmates let out a chorus of awe’s, while the boys were upset that they now had to step up their game. You sent Jaemin a picture of you smiling, explaining to him that he was undeniably the best person on the planet, and telling him and they upgraded some peoples relationship goals.

Two weeks after, you received a text from Mark, which contained a picture of Jaemin staring at a picture of you on his phone and smiling. He also attached an audio clip that was Jaemin talking about how much he missed you and everything he loves about you. At the end, the boys were making jokes at him, but you could tell that they were happy for him, they had told you multiple times that they were happy he was happy.

Later that same week was your birthday and you were convinced the surprises had come to an end, but you were wrong again. You hadn’t spoken to Jaemin in a couple nights, but you knew he would call you when he was settled into another hotel and had some free time on his hands. Your week was considerably better, granted some people still liked to test your patience, but you let it slide because you still had the best boyfriend in the world and you knew his friends would be there for you if they were in the same country.

It was almost midnight before you made it back to your apartment, kicking the door open with your foot because your hands were occupied with your paperwork and a box of takeout you had for supper. Switching on the lights, you were met with a collection of roses sitting in the middle of your living room. You were confused about how someone had gotten into your apartment to place them, but you walked over to them, spotting another note.

"I’ve missed your beautiful face, J"

You knew they had to be from him, but it made you sadder that he wasn’t here for your birthday. Picking them up, you turned around to bring them into your kitchen, but you came face to face with your boyfriend standing in the doorway. You dropped the flowers back onto the table, running and jumping into his arms. He spun you around, tightening his grip around your waist, and you heard a camera go off behind you.

“I had the boys stand there to get a picture of this. I wanted to remember this moment” he slowly placed you back on your feet but you didn’t release your arms from around his neck. You were afraid if you let go then he would disappear again.

“Happy birthday babe” he whispered into your ear before stepping back from you. You felt a few tears slip down your cheeks but Jaemin was quick to wipe them away.

“I’m back baby. I’ll be back for a little bit” he soothed your worries, knowing you were automatically thinking the worst.

“I ordered some of your favourite foods and I called into work for you tomorrow so we’re going to have a movie day and relax. None of that paperwork you brought home and none of the school work that has been stressing you out. Just me and you and the t.v.” you smiled, he knew the best way to get you to relax and you couldn’t be happier that he was back home in your arms.


End file.
